Learning from the Master
by dcj
Summary: Oliver teaches Sam the art of deflection. ONE SHOT ONLY. Future fic. Previously posted on LiveJournal.


Here's another old one that was previously published on LiveJournal. I guess it can be considered a little fitting for the season since we just celebrated Easter. If you haven't read it before, enjoy. If you have and choose to read it again, thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Rookie Blue

* * *

Traci smiled as she looked over the yard. She had been up early and spent well over an hour hiding chocolate eggs and various other confections. She looked down at her watch amazed that the kids had held out for that long.

"I can't believe they're late again," she muttered.

Oliver stood beside her, checking first the time and then the proximity of what he thought was all the children. "Guess the bunnies are at it again."

Traci offered him a quick smirk and then gave a sharp nod; the kids started running around the yard, with an assortment of baskets in tow.

Everyone had arrived at least a half hour ago with the exception of Sam and Andy, who were still noticeably absent. But Traci couldn't hold the kids off any longer, thus the start of the hunt.

Leo was racing around the yard with Christian hot on his heels. Two of the Shaw girls were running on the opposite side as the boys, intent on getting the lion's share. Izzy was leaning against the fence intent on looking bored. She told her dad last night she was too old to participate but anyone who was watching her could see her eyes darting around the yard scoping out the hidden treats. "It's right there!" Her dad heard her muttering; he could only smirk and shake his head. _Too old… yeah, sure._

Andy blew through the gate just as the hunt was finishing up, with Sam sauntering through a few seconds after. Andy looked around disappointedly, cheeks flushed, hand on her stomach. "Did we miss it?" She was definitely not too cool for an Easter Egg Hunt.

"Yeah, McNally, you missed it," Oliver confirmed, "but what else is new?"

"Care to tell us what took you so long," Traci interjected, though she had a pretty good idea. "Get something special in your basket this morning did you?"

Sam started to chuckle until he felt the well placed elbow hit his stomach. Andy's face turned a deeper shade of crimson. "You make it sound like that's all we do," she hissed to her best friend.

"Isn't it?"

"Traci!"

She eyed her friend up warily. "Come on, I kept a stash for you in the kitchen." She reached out to straighten the collar on Andy's blue button down. "You know, just in case you got… sidetracked."

Sam heard her tell her friend to 'shut up', kept his eyes trained on her right up until she disappeared through the doors, even then the smile lingered on his lips.

Oliver sidled up beside him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "You know Brother it's one thing to be late to the Penny, but could you at least help a dad out here by being on time for the family stuff. I'm running out of kid-friendly excuses for you and McNally being late all the time."

"Sorry, Oli," Sam offered sheepishly. "I'll talk to her."

"Talk, yeah, right," Oliver muttered. "If any of the kids ask, I'm sending them your way. You could use the practice."

Sam smirked at his friend; _how hard could it be._

Andy and Traci emerged from the house a few seconds later with Leo hot on their heels. He darted out and around them and straight to Sam. "Hey, how come you didn't tell me you had rabbits at your house?"

Sam placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Rabbits?'' He looked up at Traci, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

She looked just as confused as he was though. "Where'd you get that idea?" she asked her son.

"You," he replied turning to his mother and Andy.

"Me? I never…"

"And you too," Leo interrupted, pointing a stubbly finger over at Oliver who looked stunned.

"How? I…" Oliver's head stuttered around in bewilderment. "Me?"

"Sure," Leo confirmed. "Earlier you told mommy the bunnies were at it again; that's why these two were late."

Sam's eyebrow shot to the top of his head and he turned to his friend accusingly. _That's what he called a kid friendly explanation?_

"I…"

Before he had a chance to defend himself, Leo pivoted around to his mom. "And you just told Auntie Andy that their house was going to be full of bunnies the way those two rabbits go at it." He paused, his brow wrinkled. "What's go at it?"

Sam started to chuckle, tried to cover it up with a well-placed cough when he found himself staring down the barrel of Traci's pointer finger. He tucked his tongue into his cheek doing his best to keep the dimples at bay. But he couldn't wait to see how they were going to worm their way out of this one.

Izzy watched the adults floundering and rolled her eyes. "It means Uncle Sammy keeps getting into Mc…"

"McGregor's Garden," Oliver piped in, shooting a glare at his oldest daughter. "Just like Peter Rabbit. Did I ever tell you guys the story about Peter Rabbit?" He asked the congregation of children that had gathered around them.

At the chorus of no's, he waved them all to the other end of the yard.

After taking two steps, he turned and crooked a finger at Sam. As Sam fell into step beside him, Oliver put his arm around his friend's back, nodded his head towards Andy's protruding belly. "Start taking notes, Buddy. You're learning from the master."


End file.
